Lilo
Lilo & Stitch: The Series is an animated television spinoff of the 2002 film Lilo & Stitch, and the third (chronologically the fourth) installment in the franchise. Plot Continuing where Stitch! The Movie left off, Lilo and Stitch are given the task of collecting the rest of Jumba's missing experiments, changing them from bad to good, and finding the one place where they truly belong. Meanwhile, the former Captain Gantu and his reluctant partner, Experiment 625, try to capture the experiments for the imprisoned Dr. Hämsterviel. Running for three seasons and a total of 65 episodes, the series (and the franchise) ended with the direct-to-DVD movie Leroy & Stitch. On May 29, 2007, Lilo and Stitch moved from its daily 12 p.m. time slot to its new daily time slot at 5 and 5:30 a.m. The series has been officially released on DVD in Japan, and many fans have petitioned for the series to be released in all other parts of the world. Episodes Characters Featured *'626/Stitch' (voiced by Chris Sanders) *'Lilo Pelekai' (voiced by Daveigh Chase) *'Dr. Jumba Jookiba' (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) *'Agent Wendy Pleakley' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *'Nani Pelekai' (voiced by Tia Carrere) Lilo's older sister. *'Captain Gantu' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Recurring *'625/Reuben' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Mertle Edmonds' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Lilo's rival. *'007/Gigi' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Mertle's pet. Gigi is a Shih-Tzu like experiment and the place who truly belongs is with Mertle as her pet. *'624/Angel' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Stitch's main love interest. Angel is a pink pretty experiment who designed to turn evil the good experiments with a siren song. She caught by Gantu and rescued in Snafu. Her place who truly belongs is with Stitch as his true love. *'221/Sparky' (voiced by Frank Welker) - The first of Stitch's cousins that Stitch met. Sparky is a yellow experiment designed to create electric energy. His place who truly belongs is in the old lighthouse to use his electric skills to make it light. Appeared in the most episodes of the series. *'David Kawena' (voiced by Jason Scott Lee) - Nani's boyfriend. David is a great surfer. Like Nani, he also has trouble finding employment. He is also one of only five humans (the other four being Nani, Victoria, Cobra Bubbles, and later Mertle) who are aware of the aliens. *'Cobra Bubbles' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Aside from Lilo's family who is aware of the aliens and experiments. *'Yuki, Elena and Teresa' - Mertle's possé consists of Yuki (voiced by Lili Ishida), Elena (voiced by Jillian Henry) and Teresa (voiced by Kali Whitehurst). They usually travel in a group and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with Mertle on something. *'Mrs. Edmonds' - (voiced by Tia Carrere) Mertle's mother. *'Grand Councilwoman' (voiced by Zoe Caldwell) - the leader of the Galaxy's ruling Federation, she is the one who banished Stitch in the first movie. She later agrees to let Lilo and Stitch become official experiment hunters in order to retrieve all of the remaining experiments. *'Keoni Jameson' (voiced by Shaun Fleming) - Keoni is a young, laid-back boy on whom Lilo has a crush. Lilo constantly tries to vie for his affections. He had a crush on Pleakley, whom he knows as Lilo's 'aunt', in the episode "Hunkahunka", but in "Nosy" he stated that he only had the crush for that one week. His father owns several businesses on Kauai. He has a friend who just happens to be a girl (not a girlfriend, though). This friend is first shown in "Hunkahunka" and later seen in "Morpholemew". *'Mr. Jameson' - Mr. Jameson is the father of Keoni and, on several occasions, Nani's employer. He owns several businesses around Kauai, including the Birds of Paradise Hotel. *'Moses Puloki' (voiced by Kunewa Mook) - the hula teacher of Lilo's school, where he teaches Lilo, Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa how to hula. He is very patient with his students and tolerates their antics. Lilo and her ex-friends often call Moses Kumu '''(Hawaiian for teacher). *Officer Kaihiko' - Officer Kaiiko is a police officer who knows Lilo well and occasionally tries to keep her out of trouble when she isn't accompanied by Nani. He appears in the episodes "Holio", "Bonnie & Clyde", "Snooty" and "Shush". *'Victoria' (voiced by Daveigh Chase and Alyson Stoner) - Lilo's new (human) best friend, whom she meets in the episode "Swapper". Throughout the episode, Lilo tries to prove to her she wasn't weird. But in the end, Victoria reveals she likes weird stuff so she and Lilo become best friends. Victoria is also in Lilo's Hula Class and owns Snooty ('Experiment 277') as a pet. She appears in the episodes "Swapper", "Snooty," Slick", "Remmy", and "Wishy-Washy". *'Mrs. Hasagawa' (voiced by Amy Hill) - The little old lady who owns the fruit stand. Several experiments live with her. *'Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist' (voiced by Frank Welker) - This is a running gag throughout the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Whenever he appears, The Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist drops his ice cream (presumably a mint-flavored ice cream from its color) from its cone before he can finish it. The Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist never has a spoken part in the series except saying "Whoa!" when he tripped over a pod. He also cries after suffering from 151 (Babyfier)'s effects. His real eyes can be seen in "Swirly". This gag was also seen in a season 2 episode of Phineas and Ferb: I Was a Middle Aged Robot with The Ballpit Kid. Continuity Both the original air dates and production numbers do not reflect the actual continuity of the series. Many continuity errors, including many events involving the location and availability of certain experiments, take place later in the series: *Episode 65 "Snafu" takes place before episode 40 "Spike" because Fibber and Nosy are rescued in "Snafu", but are already rescued in "Spike", and Bonnie and Clyde are still paroled. The same is true for Hammerface seen in episode 9 "The Asteroid". Several episodes take place near or on holidays and special events: *Episode 5 "Holio": Mertle's birthday. *Episode 6 "Spooky": Halloween (October 31). *Episode 12 "Amnesio": Lilo's birthday. *Episode 19 "627": December. Pleakley made a second Thanksgiving feast because he thought it was once a month instead of once a year. *Episode 21 "Topper": Christmas Eve (December 24). *Episode 23 "Houdini": Mertle's "half-birthday" party (likely 6 months after her real birthday). *Episode 31 "Remmy": The anniversary of the death of Lilo's parents. *Episode 32 "Hunkahunka": Valentines Day (February 14). *Episode 46 "Checkers": The Merrie Monarch Festival (traditionally starting on Easter Sunday). *Episode 47 "PJ": April Fools Day (April 1) *Episode 48 "Ploot": Earth Day (April 22). Cross-Overs Occasionally, cross-over episodes have appeared, featuring characters from other Disney shows. Some of these characters include: *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade, Doctor Drakken, Shego and Rufus from the Disney series ''Kim Possible. Dr. Drakken kidnaps Stitch in order to clone him and deliver him to Dr. Hamsterviel. Jumba confuses Rufus with Experiment 607, which looks remarkably similar. *Penny, Oscar, Trudy, BeBe, CeCe and Suga Mama Proud (and Puff the dog) - along with Wizard Kelly - from The Proud Family. In this episode, the Prouds are staying at Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and Not Breakfast on vacation. A rampaging experiment (Experiement 397 - 'Spats') causes numerous characters to argue constantly. *T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald and Miss Muriel P. Finster from Recess. In this episode the Recess children are accompanying Gretchen to Hawaii when they are attacked by Experiment 285 - 'Lax'. Miss Finster, supposedly looking after the children, spends her time in the hotel salon. *Several cast members from American Dragon: Jake Long including Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter and Arthur "Spud" Spudinski. Jake is amongst a number of contestants in a skateboard competition - Lilo also takes part. Experiment 316 - 'Morpholomew' - turns Lilo first into Keoni and then into Jake, after he is captured by Gantu (who thinks Jake is Experiment 316). Luong Lao Shi falls for Mrs. Hasagawa. *The episode with Experiment 032 - 'Fibber' - reunites the cast of the comedy series The Kids in the Hall. Actor Kevin McDonald who plays Pleakley, is joined by the rest of the cast members who play his various family members, except for Dave Foley, although Foley does appear in the episode as well, playing a priest. Facts Stitch and Reuben are both proven to be ticklish in different episodes. Stitch is tickled by a growth ray in "Shortstuff", and Reuben is tickled by Tickle-Tummy in "Snafu". Trivia *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' was originally going to be named Stitch! The Series. This decision was later changed, resulting in the mismatched title of its pilot, Stitch! The Movie. It was originally supposed to air in summer of 1998, but the show got cancelled before the episode aired. *In the episode "Finder", Lilo asks if Finder could find her Uncle Jimbo, a possible reference to Jimbo Kern from South Park. *In the episode "Babyfier", Lilo wants to see a movie called Sludge Mummies II: Attack of the Bones, which may be an allusion to Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *Tokyopop has published 3 Lilo and Stitch Cine-manga books: The Search Begins (with the episodes "Poxy" and "Spooky"), Sparring and Charring ("Kixx" and "Cannonball"), and Contents Under Pressure ("Yin-Yang" and "Richter"). *Unlike the movies, Lilo often wears a green dress with flowers instead of the same design but red in the first season, though she wears the red one more often in the second season. *Unlike other Disney Channel Original shows that premiere on Disney Channel then later come to ABC KIDS, Lilo and Stitch premiered on ABC and then came to Disney Channel as a marathon on Columbus Day 2003. *Characters from Lilo & Stitch: The Series appeared in a parody of the "We're All In This Together" scene from High School Musical. The vignette appeared in the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special and can also be found on the Deluxe Dance Edition 2-disc DVD release of High School Musical 2. *Parody musician "Weird Al" Yankovic makes a guest appearance in "Tank" as a wandering minstrel. *The series is still being aired on the Latin American version of Disney Channel from Monday to Friday on an animated block. Category:Movies and Series